


Can't Remember

by Soyeahthishappened



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fellowship of the Ring, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, I'm probably going to make an assortment of these, Sweet, i think it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyeahthishappened/pseuds/Soyeahthishappened
Summary: You tend to forget things that happen in the dead of night. What happens when you're awoken for something and don't remember a lick of it?





	Can't Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I find this prompt really cute to be honest, so I might make one for more characters from both LotR and The Hobbit if anyone is interested.  
> Hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave kudos and or a comment

Night's without watch were so blissful. 

Especially when you not only knew that you could sleep the night through, but you knew that almost everyone else could as well. You and the rest of the Fellowship were back in Rohan after picking up the two Hobbit cousins, enjoying nice warm meals, a hot bath, and comfortable makeshift beds to sleep in.

It was complete bliss. 

And thats how you were now. Wrapped up in your blankets as you slept in the general area as the rest of your company. 

Legolas had watch most of the time because of his lack of dependance on sleep, but tonight he got to just sit back and relax while everyone else rested. Sounded boring, but you weren't about to stay up all night no matter how cute his face was. After the whole fiasco with Pippin and that damned orb thing yesterday, he sure did deserve a break from standing around outside. Aragorn too. Some other man, whose name you didn't care to learn, was out watching tonight. 

The blonde haired elf was seated near everyone else, Aragorn, the Hobbits, Gimli, and Gandalf all fast asleep. You, yourself, were also resting comfortably, enjoying the silence and comfort of sleeping under a roof. 

So comfortable, in fact, that you slept almost dreamlessly. 

Almost

He found his gaze drifting over to your resting form quite often. At first it was unconscious, but when you started moving around restlessly and mumbling to yourself he found himself openly staring at you. It made his heart pound weirdly. In a way he remembered feeling back when he and Tauriel would fight together, when he feared for her when something unexpected happened. Of course that was quite a few years ago now. 

He expelled these thoughts before he journeyed down the rabbit hole, continuing to watch your squirming for a bit longer, hoping it would cease sooner rather than later. 

No such luck.

After the 6th minute of watching you struggle with whatever it was you dreamt of, he finally stood up and made his way over to you. 

Kneeling down next to your makeshift bed, he placed a hand on your shoulder gently. After a couple light shakes of your shoulder you finally opened your eyes a fraction, confusion evident on your face. "L-Legolas?" You questioned tiredly, gripping onto his sleeve lightly, "What is it?" You asked as your eyes continued to droop. 

He glanced around to make sure the exchange hadn't woke anyone before responding. 

"You were seeming to struggle with your dreams. I was just checking." He whispered back, lightly petting the hair on the top of your head down. All you offered was a nod before you lay your head back down. "Oh... yeah. Yeah I was dreaming about something... I didn't really like it." You slurred in response, barely keeping your eyes open at this point. His head bobbed up and down as he nodded, shifting a bit on his knees as he leaned over you a bit. "Alright... well..." He trailed off now, unsure of what to say now. Honestly, he felt a bit silly for bothering your sleep at all for a simple little dream.

When he moved to get up, though, your grip on his sleeve tightened as your murmured to him after a yawn, "You can stay here if you want... I don't... I don't mind." God if only you were conscious enough to know what you were actually saying to him. If only you were conscious enough to see the way his face tinged pink ever so slightly. "N-No I do not think..." He paused, the inviting and sleepy look on your face was enough to get an unconscious, "Yes", to slip past his lips. 

And when you smiled and allowed your eyes to drift close finally, he knew it was too late to bail out now. So with a quiet sigh of defeat (and much internal cursing at himself) he settled into a comfortable position next to you. Staying as still as possible. 

That stillness only became more of a priority when you not so subtly moved your head to his lap, grabbing onto his knee with a soft grasp.

He really couldn't go anywhere now. 

The internal curses only got more prominent as he looked down at your comfortable form. Whatever spell you put him under was certainly working, because even in such an improper position he still didn't find it in him to remove you. This would certainly be a problem tomorrow in the morning. 

But for now, all he could do is wait for the morrow. 

* * *

 

When you did finally wake up, you felt well rested and quite cozy. You were sure you hadn't felt so since you were a child. 

You moved your head a bit, shifting around as you closed your eyes to sleep a bit longer. But when you felt light shifting beneath your head, your eyes snapped open. Scrambling away and onto your knees, you came face to face with Legolas himself who seemed taken aback by your sudden scramble to get up.

If you had a mirror in view right now, you were sure you could see the red over taking your cheeks. You looked at him sheepishly, not only confused but also somewhat satisfied with however this occurred. He only offered you a smile, meanwhile you were still trying to figure out how the hell you two got here in the first place. 

You offered a sheepish smile in return before slowly asking, "Not that I, um, didn't enjoy waking up like that with you but... why was I sleeping on you, exactly?" You weren't sure how else to ask him how you both got in this position, but judging by the way his smile slowly fell and how confusion over took his features, you figured the answer would be rather odd. 

"Do you... do you not recall?" Legolas asked you just as slowly as you asked him your own question. All you did was shake your head dumbly. 

"B-But you spoke to me and everything! You asked my to stay." He stated defensively, eyebrows furrowed tightly together. There was an awkward silence for a couple moments before the red from before came back tenfold. "Oh god..." You buried your head in your hands, hiding your face from him. "I'm so sorry Legolas. I-I do this sometimes, I, uh, don't, don't really, um, sometimes when I wake up from a deep sleep I completely forget what happened while I was up..."

How embarrassing. 

Admitting that you have splotchy memory while you're tired. 

And his face lighting up as he starts to laugh doesn't help this embarrassment at all. 

When his laughter subsided, you just stared him down with your still red face on full display, and he seemed to finally realize that you were embarrassed. "I'm sorry for laughing, Y/N, but, you see, it is rather cute..." He paused as if realizing what he said, but continued hurriedly, "A-And I didn't mind, so don't apologize... If you wish to know, though, you were having a bad dream and I came over... you asked me if I could stay here", he pauses and clears his throat, "with you. And you decided to use me as your pillow." 

Gods, this made you want to just disappear on the spot. You didn't know how to deal with the shame last night you inflicted on today you. Your habit of saying, "That's tomorrow Y/N's problem!" has finally come back to bite you straight on the ass.

You groan loudly, and shake your head, looking away from him shyly. "S-Sorry." Is all you can muster up, your voice deciding to fail you. 

Long, lithe fingers touch the side of your face gently, slowly moving your face back towards him. He was smiling again, but not as humorously this time. It was much more tender. "Don't be embarrassed,  _Ilma*_." His fingers dragged down the side of your face lightly, the feather soft touch sending pleasant tingles throughout your body. You were entranced, looking up at him still. You were both staring, now, your faces moving unconsciously towards each other. *starlight

It felt like you were the only two people in the world, and when your noses touched gently your eyes fluttered shut. 

And then someone cleared their throat. 

His hand fell delicately from your face and you both jerked your faces apart, turning to the perpetrator. Aragorn and Gandalf both stood there, knowing looks on their faces. Aragorn had his arms crossed, and Gandalf was just holding his staff as he always did. You felt your face flush red again, and you glanced off to the side. Legolas cleared his own throat while standing up. 

"What do you need?" He asked slowly, glancing down at you. 

"Well... we were going to ask for your help with the horses, but we can see that you're both quite busy so..." You both protested at the same time, exclaiming that it wasn't anything to be worried about. The pair turned and left, while Gandalf called over his shoulder, "Come join us when you're ready." Oh the mischief you heard in his tone. They left, and you looked back up at Legolas. 

He sighed, then leaned down and offered you his hand. You accepted it sheepishly, allowing him to pull you to your feet. Your chest bumped lightly against his, your head tilting up to look at him, meeting his own gaze. His hand still held yours gently, the other one coming up to press gently on your waist. 

It was amazing how quickly the ruined moment from before could return, and it returned tenfold. All you wanted to do was kiss him.

Almost like he read your mind, his hand squeezed yours gently as he slowly leaned down. You raised yourself to your toes and met him halfway, your noses bumping against each other lightly. Your arms found refuge around his neck, your eyes closed as you both shared the gentle moment together. 

It lasted for a good while, before you pulled away slowly. He pressed his forehead to yours gently, his hands rubbing your arms gently once he removed them from your waist. It was silent, the two of you just staring like before. 

"Perhaps we should get going, before they get the wrong idea..." He whispered to you, gently squeezing your arms. You nod and return to standing normally, placing one of your hands over his. The both of you hoped that there would be no teasing, neither of you really knew what this meant yet. 

Hopefully Gandalf and Aragorn can keep their mouths shut. 


End file.
